


Guter Rat

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, having a fight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Musste er sich jetzt Sorgen machen, dass Thiel ihre privaten Probleme mit seiner Kollegin besprach?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Nadeshda Krusenstern, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Guter Rat

„Sie sollten mit ihm reden.“

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne schreckte hoch, warf beinahe sein Wasserglas um und bemerkte, dass Nadeshda Krusenstern in der Tür zu seinem Büro lehnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon nach Feierabend war.

„‘tschuldigung. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Herr Professor“, sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Boerne rückte seine Brille gerade und schob die Papiere zurecht, an denen er gearbeitet hatte. „Ist schon in Ordnung“, entgegnete er dann gnädig. „Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Fräulein Krusenstern?“

Anders als sonst regierte Nadeshda nicht unwirsch, als er sie als _Fräulein_ bezeichnete, sondern musterte ihn nur ganz ruhig. „Reden Sie mit ihm“, wiederholte sie. 

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war sofort klar, worauf sie anspielte, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Musste er sich jetzt Sorgen machen, dass Thiel ihre privaten Probleme mit seiner Kollegin besprach? „Mit Verlaub, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht“, teilte er ihr deshalb kühl mit. 

Der Streit mit Thiel nagte an ihm. Ja, vielleicht war wirklich er schuld gewesen. Ja, vielleicht hätte er dem Verdächtigen nicht heimlich eine Speichelprobe abnehmen sollen, die vor Gericht nicht verwendet werden konnte. Aber so war Boerne nun mal. Er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, das musste Thiel doch verstehen?

Anders als bei früheren Zankereien waren dieses Mal wirklich verletzende Worte gefallen, und als Thiel gegangen war, hatte er die Wohnungstür so endgültig zugeknallt, als wollte er sie nie mehr aufmachen. Seitdem herrschte Funkstille. Und Thiel war einfach viel zu schlecht darin, solche Dinge zu verbergen. Natürlich hatte die aufmerksame Nadeshda da Lunte gerochen. 

Jetzt kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Sie wirkte ein wenig unschlüssig, nahm dann aber unaufgefordert auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Fräulein Krusenstern, ich möchte ni- “

„Irgendwann wird es zu spät sein“, fiel ihm Nadeshda ins Wort. Boerne klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und wollte gerade seiner Empörung bezüglich Unterbrechungen seines Redeflusses Ausdruck verleihen, als sie auch schon fortfuhr: „Und dann tut’s Ihnen leid.“

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“, fragte Boerne, immer noch fassungslos über diese Einmischung in Bereiche, die sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts angingen. Dass er sie nicht sofort hochkant aus seinem Büro warf, sagte wohl einiges über seinen Gefühlszustand aus, dachte er missmutig.

„Er hat vorhin geweint, wissen Sie?“, sprach Nadeshda weiter, als hätte er nichts gesagt. „Auf dem Männerklo. Er dachte wohl, da kriegt’s keiner mit. Aber ich hab‘ ihn durch die Tür gehört.“

Oh. Nun, das versetzte Boerne dann doch einen recht schmerzhaften Stich in der Herzgegend. Laut sagte er: „Wenn der gute Herr Thiel zu stur ist, um zu mir zu kommen, dann wird es wohl nicht so gravierend sein. Er sollte dankbar sein, dass ich mich seiner Fälle annehme.“

Nadeshda seufzte und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, steckte sie ordentlich hinters Ohr zurück. „Das is‘ doch egal“, meinte sie dann mit einem Achselzucken. „Außerdem wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich, dass Sie _beide_ sehr stur sein können.“

„Touché“, murmelte Boerne ungläubig. Nicht zu fassen, dass er sich von dieser impertinenten Person ernsthaft solche Kommentare gefallen ließ! Normalerweise hütete er sich davor, private Dinge mit anderen zu besprechen. Sogar bei Alberich gab er sich meistens sehr zugeknöpft. Doch Nadeshda schien ihn in diesem Moment zu lesen wie ein Buch.

Die junge Frau beugte sich vor und sah ihm in die Augen. Ganz ernst, ganz aufrichtig und ganz ohne Spott. „Gehen Sie zu ihm und entschuldigen Sie sich. Und dann sagen Sie ihm, dass es Ihnen mit dem Streit ebenso beschissen geht wie ihm.“

Der normale Boerne hätte umgehend ihre vulgäre Ausdrucksweise kommentiert, doch heute ging er darüber hinweg und spielte nur nervös mit einem herumliegenden Kugelschreiber. „Was, wenn das nicht reicht?“, fragte er tonlos. "Was, wenn er...mich nicht mehr will?" Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, sich so verwundbar zu zeigen, doch irgendwie half es gerade, mit Nadeshda zu sprechen. Der kalte Griff um sein Herz, den er den ganzen Tag über gespürt hatte, lockerte sich ein winziges bisschen. Gerade so viel, dass das Wort _Hoffnung_ dazwischen passte.

In Nadeshdas Augen tauchte plötzlich etwas auf. Etwas, das Boerne früher schon einmal dort gesehen und damals nicht weiter beachtet hatte. Vielleicht, weil er es auch nie dort vermutet hätte. So etwas wie ein kleiner, glühender Funke, der vielleicht irgendwann einmal etwas hätte entzünden können, bevor sie ihn in ihrem Herzen verschlossen hatte.

„Natürlich will er Sie“, sagte sie leise. „Thiel liebt Sie, und das wissen Sie auch. Wie könnte er auch nicht…“ Sie errötete leicht und verstummte. „Hören Sie“, fuhr sie nach kurzem Schweigen fort, „ich weiß schon, dass Sie mich nicht besonders mögen und wahrscheinlich sauer sind, weil ich mich da einmische. Aber ich kann nicht zusehen, wenn der Chef und Sie so…naja…“ Ihre grünen Augen guckten jetzt wehmütig. „Sie sollten glücklich sein.“

Boerne saß einfach nur da und hörte zu. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte entgegnen können. Nadeshda hatte natürlich Recht. Er war ein selbstgerechter Idiot gewesen und hatte sich eindeutig falsch verhalten. Aber ganz tief in seinem Herzen wusste er auch, dass Thiel ihm verzeihen würde, wenn er eine ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung vorbrachte. _Es würde alles wieder gut werden._

Nadeshda war inzwischen aufgestanden und zupfte sich jetzt unsicher die Jacke zurecht. „Also…ich geh‘ dann besser mal“, meinte sie. Sie war schon fast im Flur, als Boerne sie zurückrief.

„Nadeshda?“ Ihren Vornamen hatte er bis jetzt nur selten benutzt, und dass er in diesen Fällen immer die korrekte russische Aussprache verwendete, ließ ihr Herz stets ein wenig schneller schlagen.

„Ja, Herr Professor?“

Boerne räusperte sich. „Danke. Für den guten Rat.“ Für einen Augenblick sah er aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch ihr Lächeln hielt ihn davon ab. 

Sie nickte ihm in einem stillen Einverständnis leicht zu, dann verschwand sie und ihre Schritte verklangen.

Boerne griff unterdessen zum Telefon und drückte mit zitternden Fingern eine Taste. Es klingelte einmal, dann hörte er die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende. „Frank? Ich…ich möchte nochmal mit dir reden.“


End file.
